


For Love at First Sight

by bethgreenesgf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Present Tense, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: She's the most beautiful thing Betty's ever seen and she's — standing right in front of her now.





	

Betty knows that the boy sitting across from her isn't her soulmate, no matter how much she might sometimes wish he was, no matter how much easier that would make everything.

It's hard to wait, hard to have sit and watch as everyone around you seems to fall in love, or worse still to pretend there's a chance when you both know there is someone else out there for you, just for you.

"Archie, do you think I'll ever — ?"

The door to Pop's opens and then, there's a girl gliding towards them and Archie is slack jawed, totally enraptured, but Betty can't find it in herself to kick up any kind of fuss because _so is she_. She's the most beautiful thing Betty's ever seen and she's — standing right in front of her now.

At first, all she can hear is her voice. None of her words make sense, like they're coming at her backwards from underwater but the sound of her voice is crystal clear.

"Veronica Lodge."

"Archie Andrews. Uh, this is Betty Cooper." Veronica's eyes snap to hers and then drift down her neck and her arms, along every inch of exposed skin.

It's a look that's easy to interpret, and dismiss. You can't help but scan everyone you meet, hoping to catch a glimpse of the words on the tip on your tongue on their skin. This, though feels like more. There's real intent and Betty thinks to herself that, _maybe_...

"Are you — ?" Betty gasps, and Veronica's lips part and then she's grinning. There's recognition in her, Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge, my soulmate, eyes now, but Betty finds herself wanting to, needing to confirm what she now suspects — the words driven by some deeper impulse.

"Betty Cooper," and with that Veronica lifts the collar of her shirt to show the neat little text that reads just that. "It was my name."

"When the counselor said it, I knew. I think she thought I was stalking you, when I started asking her all these questions. 'What's her favorite color? What kind of music does she listen to? Is she tall? Where was she born?' She hung up after I asked for a copy of your yearbook photo." Veronica slides into the booth next to Betty and takes her hand. "I thought I had to wait another whole day. I bought flowers for you. Roses. I was going to — they're lavender. For love at first sight."

"Veronica Lodge." Betty wants to say her name over and over again until her throat aches and her voice fades away.

"Betty Cooper." Veronica touches the ends of her ponytail, featherlight. "I finally found you."


End file.
